


【EC】发烧（R）

by A_Estella



Category: EC - Fandom
Genre: M/M, X战警 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Estella/pseuds/A_Estella
Summary: 一切战争结束后的生活，无能力AU日常黄b/ao，肝就完了√
Relationships: Erik/Charles - Relationship
Kudos: 17





	【EC】发烧（R）

冬天的泽维尔学院，走在林荫小道上的人并不多，大楼顶层的房间里开着暖气，一个男人拿着基本论的书坐在智能轮椅上，在桌前备着后面的课。

距离之前的战争已经有一段时间了，生活逐渐恢复了常态，Charles也选择继续...“Professor！Erik他让您过去，他好像...”Hank一把推开了门，甚至都忘了敲门。

“什么事？”被叫到名字的人反而不急不慢，放下书操控着轮椅慢慢移到了Hank面前，“他怎么了？”

“他上课时好像突然不太对劲，他...”还没说完，Charles直接驾着轮椅出了门，他知道这节他是哪节课，哦不，应该是他知道所有的课程安排。这话给Hank说永远都说不清。

不知是心灵感应还是什么，Charles刚靠近了上课的教室，整个轮椅似乎不受了控制，自顾自地向教室方向滑去。他只能心里面暗暗的骂那人，什么不对劲就是想搞事了他。

但按照Erik的话来说，我能上课已经很棒了。

进了教室的门，那人半张脸趴在讲台上除了微红的耳根以及身边围的一堆孩子之外，没什么不对劲。“Professor，我好像病了...”

在公开场合尤其当着孩子的面，两人都没公开过，而此刻那人故意叫自己professor，还由不得自己思考，他又开口了，“我好像发烧了...”说着，又将那轮椅往自己这儿靠了靠。

当着孩子的面，骂也不好赶也不好，Charles看了眼将脸完全埋进自己右臂的人，“Erik，别闹了。”

见后者完全没反应，只能对着孩子们硬着头皮说句下课，随后拉着那人的手往外走，原本脸色发红的人就迷迷糊糊，但只能勉强地跟着轮椅。

终于进了一个顶楼的高级房间，那是两人专门的地方，虹膜识别加声控感应，房间里早早地被开好了暖气，说Erik没计划过这一切，他怎么都不信。

“你怎么回事？”

五分钟后，Charles拿着已然烧到39°的体温表问道，这数据可不会出错，他确实发烧了，而且还不低。

这几天风确实大，温度也降了不少，看着那人身强体壮的，自己还没生病他倒发烧了，进了门那人就直接躺倒在了那张oversize的床上，“Charles，你看，我没骗你...”

被喊到名字的人没理他，驾着轮椅往书桌那儿走，似乎在抽屉里翻找着什么，不久身后又响起了轻声的呼唤，“Charles...l want you...”

他权当那人烧坏了在讲什么胡话，直到身后出现了个跌跌倒到的身影，一下子扑上了自己的身子，难得的没用能力把自己拉过去。

“嘿，别闹了，我给你找药。”

“恩...”不知道是默认了还是随口一应，抱着的手还是没放，Charles不得不放下手中的动作，把人哄回床，刚送到床边自己整个身子被一带，从轮椅上整个上半身被拉去趴在了Erik的胸前，自己的头正好埋在Erik的颈部，是他的味道，男人成熟的味道，让他沦陷的味道。

Charles整个下半身用不了力，却在小腹部明显地感受到一个硬物顶着自己，什么时候了还想得到这个！他如果自己两只手没被拉住的话真的很想一拳上去，算了，也打不过他。

关键，他不会就这么睡着了吧！怎么可能？Erik的暖气不是白开的。过了一小会儿，像是突然来了劲儿，Erik突然将Charles整个人拽上了床，自己翻身压在了Charles的身上，只是这力气可不像是一个生病的人该有的。

看着身下人皱着眉头不知所措的样子，他选择在一切挣扎行为还没发生之前对着嘴唇亲了下去，亲嘴还需要什么理由。

过了几秒，身下的人终于意识到了反抗，他还发着烧怎么能干这种事！可他不知道身上的人就是仗着自己发烧了而胡作非为，“Erik！别闹了…唔…”话还没说完，又被狠狠地亲了一口。

要是现在能骂人，他可能真的会说一句fuck you，虽然谁干谁不重要。

身上的西装一层层被脱掉，说实话应该是被扒掉，最里面的衬衫似乎成了最后一层保护衫，到了这里Erik听了动作，忽的低下头隔着衬衫添上了胸前的凸起，“恩…”突然的刺激使得毫无准备的人流露出了一丝难忍，或许是发了烧的关系，对着那么一个凸点，Erik来回地舔着，仿佛觉得隔着衬衫还不够，甚至开始轻轻地咬弄。

“唔…恩Erik…你可真不是个人…嘶…”说着，下身的裤子也随之扒去，这次倒是没有隔着内裤，Erik直接抚上了微微挺立的阴茎，“你也忍了挺久啊。”

废话，凡事有性感觉的人被这么舔乳尖都会有反应好么！

一声惊呼，Erik直接把Charles的双腿分开，实际上是没有什么感觉的，但看着自己的后穴就这么露在别人的眼前，还是有点羞耻的，尽管也不是第一次了。

将两人的性欲都挑到了极点，Erik开始下床找润滑剂和套子，也给床上的Charles一会儿喘气的时间，这时他还想再挣扎一下，“你发烧了不行的。”

Erik听了不可见乎地挑了挑眉，拿着东西又回到了床上，趴在Charles的耳边，下边却用手摸着光滑的臀部，“你知道，永远都不要说一个男人不行，即使发烧了，也能操哭你。”

这使得后者原本吹着暖气红润的脸此刻更是蒙上了抹红，就是个老流氓，心中默默吼道。

“恩…轻点…唔…”手指刚戳人入没多少，身下的人已经将眉头皱的死死的了，他最讨厌扩张的时候，难受得要命，那儿毕竟不是用来干这种事的地方。

Erik难得听了他的话，又挤了些润滑液涂在了手指和穴口的交合处，动作开始慢慢地流畅起来，而床上的人的脸上也尽量放松了下来，配合着打着对自己好的玩弄。

慢慢地已经三根手指了，为了后面方便，Erik甚至想戳入第四根手指，被Charles发现狠狠地打了下Erik的肩，虽然现在也没什么力气，嘴上还是说了一句，“别弄了..进来....”

“Are you sure？”说着将三根手指又往里伸了伸，继续探索着后穴，Charles想挣扎可两条腿却又不能动，只能扭过头咬着手背强忍不适，总有种奇怪的感觉。

“唔...Erik，enough...ah...come in...”

直到中指戳到了某个小软点，床上的人直接软了身子，嘴里再也憋不住呻吟，看着今天这么墨迹的人，Charles再也受不了了，将自己的上半身撑了起来，一把搂过Erik的脖子，一口咬在了后者的侧脸颊处，“嘶...”

被这么一咬，原本放在后穴的三根手指抽了出来，一把托着Charles的腰，更加靠近了自己些，故作无奈道，“还是这么着急呢，可我今天发烧了啊...”说着，做坏地叹了口气，这口气又将Charles的耳根吹得滚烫，不知情的旁人真以为那是个好恋人。

“恩...你...啊...”嘴上说着自己发烧，手上倒是又开始动作了，慢慢地解开了自己的裤子，将Charles翻过了身来，后穴整个展开在了Erik的面前，用自己的顶端缓缓地在穴口磨蹭着却迟迟不入，“但你知道么，他们说，发烧只要能出一身汗就好了。”

Charles说实话现在想把说出这句话的人给揍一遍，但没有给他思考的时间，那顶端已经开始慢慢地破开了自己的后面，一时不知是酥麻感还是涨的感觉让Charles拉紧了床单，整个头侧斜着，尽量地使自己吸气放松。

“恩...Erik，注射器...给我...”

他知道是个什么东西，那是以前让他恢复脊椎的药，但会影响正常的身体健康，所以直到后来就再也没用过。最近一次还是在几个月前，一场性爱里，Charles不知道是想起了什么还是早就准备了的，自己给自己打了一管，虽说行动是方便了很多，事后Erik直接一吸，十几支铁质玻璃管到了他的手里，再也不允许他用了。

他只是嫌自己太慢了，Erik知道。

“我说过的，不行。有些东西，要自己，慢慢感受。”说着，恶狠狠地往里面顶了一下，阴茎已进入了大半，也不再磨蹭，Erik两手扶着Charles的臀部，深深浅浅地抽插着，每次拔出又带着透明的淫液一起再插入。

床上的Charles被他几乎压着干，整个圆润的臀部被两只手来回地搓揉着，自己身下的阴茎贴着床单随着对方插入而来回磨蹭，原本挺立的性器一下射了出来，贴在自己的身上，似乎在灼烧着自己。

“唔...啊...Erik！呃...停...停下...”刚高潮完的人，后穴一阵紧紧地收缩，而后者似乎毫不受影响，继续扶着他大开大合地干着，反而更用力了。

随着淫液的润滑，两人越来越密合，顶得也越来越深，每次都这样就是在欺负人，“恩啊...慢...啊Eri...k...啊...”

不管喊了多少声，Erik丝毫没停下动作，甚至让Charles怀疑他今天吃什么怪药了，发烧的人体力怎么还这么好。

直到Charles叫着射了第二次，肉壁紧紧地吸着快速抽插的阴茎，Erik快速地冲了两下，最后还是忍住拔了出来，自己撸动着射在了外面。

“Fuck you...”身下的人几乎提不起半点的力，喘着气还是对着抱着自己的人骂了句。

“Charles.”Erik将他抱了起来，几乎像个没了骨头的人一样，但还是自然地将两条手臂挂上了Erik的脖子，整个人趴在了那儿。

“Charles.”

没人回应。

就这么又喊了两遍，Charles才趴在Erik的肩上似有若无地说，“What.”

“Nothing，只是想叫叫你。”

“...药在抽屉第二格，课表在桌上帮我给Hank...恩...还有..我好...困....”

“睡吧，我帮你去放水洗澡。”

回答他的是一声若有若无的鼻音，仿佛两人又回到了那个时候，也不是，是只属于现在的这个时候。

按照Hank的话怎么说来着？老夫老妻？

哦不，他们才不老呢。

—  
—  
tbc.


End file.
